doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Sound of Drums (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Sound of Drums ist die 200. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 12. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor, Martha und Captain Jack haben sich in die Jetzt-Zeit zurückteleportiert, nachdem der Doctor den Vortex-Manipulator mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver reparierten konnte. Der Doctor ist sicher, dass auch der Master nicht weit sein kann. Doch Jack weiß, dass er sich regeneriert haben muss und nun eine ganz andere Person ist. Der Doctor erklärt, er werde ihn erkennen, weil Time Lords das immer tun. Martha fällt jetzt mit Schrecken ein, dass ja die Wahlen stattgefunden haben und wenn der Master jeder X-beliebige sein könnte... Das Fernsehn zeigt Bilder des neuen Premierministers Harold Saxon und seiner Frau. Martha hat die Stimme des Masters in der TARDIS gehört - und schon unzählige Male zuvor: Der Master ist Premierminister von Großbritannien. Und der stellt soeben in seiner Ansprache vor den Kameras lächelnd fest, was dieses kranke Land genau jetzt brauche, sei ein Doctor. Der neue Premierminister baut sich vor seinem Kabinett auf und beschuldigt die Minister, allesamt Verräter zu sein, ihr Fähnlein nach dem Wind gedreht zu haben. Dabei treibt er den einen oder anderen Scherz, den die Männer nicht recht umzusetzen wissen. Er scherzt auch noch, als er sich eine Gasmaske aufsetzt und den Rest seines Kabinetts kurzerhand umbringt. Die drei Zeitreisenden sind unterdessen in Marthas Wohnung angekommen, wo sie beginnen, in Sachen Saxon zu recherchieren. Jack versucht, "einige seiner Freunde" zu erreichen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Also will er sich die Saxon-Webside anschauen. Der Doctor kann nicht recht verwinden, dass der Master schon die ganze Zeit unter ihnen war. Tish Jones hat die Aufgabe, sich um die Frau des Primeministers zu kümmern. So will sie denn auch die Reporterin Vivien Rook, die ziemlich selbstgefällig aufkreuzt, um ein kleines Profil über Mrs. Saxon für die Titelseite zu machen - "Sie wissen schon, Kleidung, Frisur und all der Kram, nichts Wichtiges" - abwimmeln. Doch das schafft sie nicht. Als die Reporterin mit Lucy Saxon allein im Raum ist offenbart sie ihr, dass sie - und vielleicht die ganze Welt- in Gefahr schwebt. Ihr Mann sei nämlich nicht, was er zu sein vorgäbe. Seine ganze Vorgeschichte sei erfunden. Zur gleichen Zeit erklärt Jack, dass der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung trat, als sie am Weihnachtstag die Racnoss beschossen hätten ("The Runaway Bride"). Martha zählt die Stationen des Lebens Mr. Saxons auf... ...die Vivien Rook vor Lucy Saxon soeben als allesamt gefälscht entlarft. Erst seit 18 Monaten, nach dem Sturz von Harriet Jones, sei sein Leben real nachzuhalten. Und genau zu jener Zeit sei das Archangel-Network installiert worden. Ihre Recherchen über Lucy haben jedoch nur Positives hervorgebracht, deshalb bittet sie sie, genau nachzudenken, ob ihr irgendetwas an ihrem Mann aufgefallen sei, was Anlass zu Misstrauen geben könnte. Lucy überlegt und sagt, es habe einen Moment gegeben, doch sie hätte ihn geheiratet und damit ihre Wahl getroffen. Nun tritt Saxon aus dem Hintergrund hervor und bezeichnet Lucy als seine treue Gefährtin. Vivian versucht, sich aus der Affaire zu ziehen, doch Saxon sagt, sie habe absolut Recht. Harold Saxon existiere nicht. Wer er dann sei, möchte Vivian jetzt wissen. Mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit erwidert er, er sei der Master und fügt hinzu, indem er auf um ihn herum erscheinende fliegende Metallkugeln weist, dies seien seine Freunde. Ob sie auch die näherkommenden Trommeln hören könnte, fragt er die sprachlose Vivian. Nun fangen die Kugeln an zu sprechen und fahren spitze Schneidwerkzeuge aus. Der Master und Lucy verlassen den Raum, und lassen die schreiende Vivian mit den Wesen allein. Lucy wirft dem Master vor, er habe versichert, Archangel sei 100% sicher. Der Master versucht, es auf 99% zu relativieren. Lucy stellt fest, wenn sie es herausbekommen habe, hätten es vielleicht auch andere. Der Master nimmt sie in den Arm und verspricht ihr, dass am folgenden Morgen alles enden werde. Unterdessen überlegt Jack, ob der Master nicht vielleicht schon seit Jahrzehnten auf der Erde ist. Das kann der Doctor allerdings ausschließen, denn eines konnte er mit der TARDIS noch tun, er hat die Koordinaten festgesetzt. Die TARDIS kann nur zwischen dem letzten und diesem Standort hin und her 'fliegen' - wobei die 18 Monate als Karenz zu werten sind. Der Doctor kann nicht verstehen, wie der Master in so kurzer Zeit soviel erreichen konnte. Er sei immer irgendwie hypnotisierend gewesen, doch das hier sei einfach zu viel. Martha bestätigt, dass sie Saxon von Anfang an sehr charismatisch fand. Jack bestätigt das. Er sei irgendwie vertrauenswürdig gewesen. Sie könne sich eigentlich nicht recht erinnern, was er eigentlich gesagt habe. Während sie das sagt, klopft Martha mit den Fingern unwillkürlich einen Takt. Der Doctor will wissen, was sie da mache, doch da erscheint das Gesicht des Masters auf dem Bildschirm, er hält eine Ansprache an sein Volk. Er zählt die Vorfälle mit Außerirdischen in den letzten Jahren auf und stellt fest, dass die Menschen im Unklaren gelassen wurden. Das werde sich mit ihm ändern, denn er sei Kontaktiert worden. Im Bild erscheint eine der Kugeln und erklärt, sie kämen in Frieden und brächten Technologie, Weisheit und Schutz. Dafür erwarteten sie nichts weiter, als die Freundschaft der Menschen. Diese reizende Spezies habe sich selbst als die Toclafane vorgestellt. Der Doctor kann nicht glauben, was er da hört. Am folgenden Morgen würden sie ganz offiziell kommen, um diplomatische Beziehungen aufzunehmen, lässt der Premierminister die Menschen wissen. Eine letzte Bemerkung des Masters lässt den Doctor stutzen und alarmiert scheut er die Rückseite des Ferbnsehers an, an der eine Sprengladung befestigt ist. Er flüchtet mit seinen Gefährten aus dem Haus, bevor sie explodiert. Martha stellt aufgebracht fest, dass der Master über sie Bescheid wisse. Trotz der Warnung des Doctors will sie wissen, was mit ihrer Familie ist und ruft ihre Mutter an. Francine bittet Martha, zu kommen, denn sie werde sich mit ihrem Vater vesöhnen. Der ist auch tatsächlich mit im Raum, genau wie die Frau, die schon früher die Telefonate mitgehört hatte. Martha kann kann das dennoch nicht glauben und schließlich versucht ihr unter Zwang stehender Vater, sie zu warnen, worauf die Frau sofort die Polizei verständigt um die Eltern verhaften zu lassen. Der Doctor will Martha aufmerksam machen, dass sie in eine Falle laufen werde, doch er kann nicht verhindern, dass sei in ihr Auto springt und so schließen er und Jack sich an. Unterwegs versucht sie noch, Tish zu kontaktieren muss jedoch mit anhören, wie auch sie festgenommen wird. Als sie bei den Eltern ankommen, können sie nur noch sehen, wie jene abgeführt werden. Dann müssen sie Fersengeld geben, denn auf ihren Wagen wird geschossen. Martha ist stinkwütend. Dennoch kann Jack sie dazu bewegen, den Wagen an einer nicht einsehbaren Stelle abzustellen von der sie sich schnell entfernen - allerdings nicht, ohne dass Martha noch ihren Bruder, der sich nicht in London aufhält, zu warnen versucht. Doch da hat sie plötzlich den Master in der Leitung, der seinen Spaß an der Sache zur Kenntnis gibt. Der Doctor reißt Martha das Telefon aus der Hand und als er sich meldet, wird der Master ernst. Er erklärt, schon fast sehnsüchtig, dass es ihm gefalle, wenn der Doctor ihn bei seinem Namen nennt. Dann werden ein paar Bälle hin und her geworfen, die durchaus eine gewisse Bewunderung für die Aktionen des anderen durchblicken lassen. Der Doctor will schließlich wissen, wer die Toclafene wirklich sind, da dieser Name bei den Time Lords für so etwas wie "der Schwarze Mann" (oder der Bogeyman) steht. Der Master freut sich über die Kindheitserinnerungen. Doch er muss jetzt vom Doctor erfahren, dass Gallifrey nicht mehr existiert. Ebenso die Time Lords und die Daleks. Was mit ihm passiert sei, fragt der Doctor den Master. Die Time Lords hätten ihn nur wiedergeholt, weil er der perfekte Krieger im Time War sein würde. Er sei da gewesen, als der Dalek Emperor die Kontrolle über die Basis übernahm. Er habe es gesehen und er sei gerannt. Er sei so weit gerannt, habe sich selbst zum Menschen gemacht, damit sie ihn niemals finden würden. Er hätte, gesteht der Master, eine solche Angst gehabt. Ernst erwidert der Doctor: "Ich weiß". Alle hätten Angst gehabt, ergänzt der Master, außer dem Doctor, was bedeute... Der Doctor bestätigt, dass er das Ganze zum Ende gebracht habe. Er hätte alles versucht, es zu einem guten Ende zu bringen. Wie es sich anfühle, fragt der Master, zwei so mächtige, alte Zivilisationen brennen zu sehen. Er müsse wie Gott gewesen sein. Der Doctor will das nicht hören. Er habe lange darunter gelitten, doch das sei jetzt vorbei, erklärt er dem Master. Alles was jetzt übrig sei, wären sie beide. Er bittet den Master nachhaltig, seinen Plan aufzugeben. Sie könnten es gerne austragen, aber nicht auf der Erde. Doch der Master sagt, es sei zu spät. Das Trommeln sei zu nah. Er habe es immer gehört. Der Doctor sagt nachdrücklich, er solle ihn bitte helfen lassen. Doch der Master trommelt den Takt und wiederholt mehrmals: "Hier kommen die Trommeln." Jetzt sieht der Doctor auch in der Umgebung Leute diesen Takt klopfen. Was er getan hätte, wer diese Kreaturen seien, fragt der Doctor jetzt erbost. Doch der Master weist ihn nur darauf hin, dass er im Fernsehn zu sehen sei. Er und seine zwei Gefährten, bemerkt er voller Genugtuung, seien die meistgesuchten Terroristen Großbritanniens. Die Gang des hübschen Jack habe er im Übrigen auf ein fruchtloses Unternehmen in den Himalaya geschickt, sie sollten also von der Seite keine Hilfe erwarten. Dabei bedeutet er dem Doctor, dass er ihn gerade über eine Überwachungskamera im Visier hat. Er möge ruhig rennen, ist seine sarkastische Empfehlung. Dem Doctor wird klar, dass sie nirgendwo hin können. Doch in Ermanglung besserer Ideen tut er es erstmal: Er rennt mit seinen Gefährten los. Unterdessen berichten die Nachrichtensprecher in aller Welt, dass Großbritannien am kommenden Morgen Kontakt zu einer außerirdischen Spezies aufnehmen wird. Der Master schaltet um und schaut sich die Teletubbies an. Ein Toclafene erscheint und der Master lässt ihn wissen, dass dieser Planet erstaunlich sei. Fernseher in ihrem Bauch, das sei doch mal Evolution. Der Toclafene will wissen, ob die Maschine bereit sei. Der Master verkündet, am folgenden Morgen sei sie soweit. Sie müssten entkommen, erklärt der Toclafene besorgt, denn die Dunkelheit käme, die unendliche Kälte, sie müssten rennen, rennen, rennen. 8 Uhr morgens, wiederholt der Master. Er möge seinen Leuten verkünden, die Welt warte. Es ist Abend geworden. Der Doctor, Jack und Martha haben sich in ein Industriegebiet zurückgezogen und essen die Fritten, die Martha besorgt hat. Jack würde gerne erfahren, wie die uralte Gesellschaft der Time Lords dazu kam, einen Psychopathen zu kreieren und Martha fragt, was der Master für den Doctor war. Zunächst sei er ein Freund gewesen, erklärt der Doctor. Alle Legenden von Gallifrey hätten sich so perfekt angehört, bemerkt Jack. Das sei es auch gewesen, bestätigt der Doctor. Er zeichnet mit Worten das Bild eines wunderschönen Planeten, der Heimat der mächtigsten Rasse des Universums. Von dort aus hätten sie die Galaxie betrachtet, sich aber niemals eingemischt. Die Kinder von Gallifrey seien auf eine Akademie gegangen - und da hätte alles angefangen, als er ein Kind war. Da habe der Master die Ewigkeit gesehen, als Novize bei einem Initiationsritus. Man sähe die Struktur der Wirklichkeit, den ganzen Vortex. Dort hätten sie gestanden, acht Jahre alt, und in die ganze Gewalt von Zeit und Raum gestarrt. Einige würden inspiriert, andere liefen weg und einige würden verrückt. Nun hat auch Jack dem Doctor noch etwas zu erzählen. Er ruft auf dem Notebook, das sie bei sich haben, die Torchwood-Page auf. Doch es sei jetzt anders, bremst er den Doctor, er hätte es nach Canary Warf wieder aufgebaut und neu konzipiert und er habe es zu Ehren des Doctors getan. Auf der Seite finden sie ein File von Vivien Rook in dem sie auf das Archangel Network hinweist. Martha kennt es. Jack erklärt, es würde über Satelliten erdumspannend ausgestrahlt. Der Doctor entdeckt den bekannten Rhythmus, der in jedes Handy eingespeist wird und auf das Unterbewusstsein wirkt. Den Menschen wird so Vertrauen zu Harry Saxon suggeriert. Diese Methode hat auch verhindert, dass der Doctor den Master entdecken konnte. Diese Erkenntnis lässt den Doctor wieder findig werden. So ohne Weiteres können sie nichts unternehmen, also konstruiert er für alle drei aus TARDIS-Schlüsseln, sie sie sich schließlich um den Hals hängen, einen Wahrnehmungsfilter. solange sie sich leise verhalten können sie jetzt nicht wahrgenommen werden. Derart getarnt ziehen sie zum Flughafen, wo soeben die Air Force One gelandet ist. Der amerikanische Präsident begrüßt den neuen Premierminister und erklärt die verschärften Sicherheitsbedingungen, unter denen die Kontaktaufnahme am nächsten Tag erfolgen werde und die Saxon bisher ignoriert hat. Der Master ist respektlos genug, auch bei diesem kurzen Gespräch ein wenig rumzukaspern, was den Präsidenten nicht fröhlicher stimmt. Abschließend ordnet jener an, dass die Kontaktaufnahme im Beisein der UNIT auf deren fliegendem Flugzeugträger 'Valiant' stattfinden wird, und zwar durch ihn... Damit wendet der Präsident sich zum Gehen, während 'Saxon' seiner Frau zuflüstert: "...den letzten Präsidenten von Amerika." Für die anderen nicht wahrnehmbar haben der Doctor und seine Gefährten die Szenerie beobachtet. Jack stellt fest, dass er dem Master gerne das Genick brechen würde - vom Doctor kommentiert mit: das höre sich ganz nach Torchwood an. Doch da es sich um einen Time Lord handele, sei er dafür zuständig. Und er sei nicht hier, um ihn zu töten, sondern zu retten. Da die 'Valiant' ein UNIT-Schiff ist, hat Jack Zugang zu den Koordinaten. Mit Hilfe seines Manipulators teleportieren sie sich dorthin. Der Master betritt soeben den Konferenzraum, macht wieder zur Verärgerung des Präsidenten eine dumme Bemerkung und erklärt Lucy nicht ohne Stolz, er habe selber im Verteidigungsministerium an der Einrichtung dieses Ortes mitgewirkt. Der Doctor hat unterdessen in den Korridoren etwas wahrgenommen. Er spurtet los und tatsächlich findet er die TARDIS in einem Laderaum. Doch der Master hat sie verändert. Er hat sie 'kannibalisiert', erklärt der Doctor seinen Begleitern, zu einer Paradox-Maschine gemacht. Was genau sie täte weiß er auch nicht, auf jeden Fall verändere sie etwas im Sonnensystem. Und zwar genau zwei Minuten nach der Kontaktaufnahme um acht. Der Doctor kann an der TARDIS nichts ausrichten, weiß aber eine Möglichkeit, den Master zu stoppen. Soeben beginnt die Fernsehübertragung mit der Rede des Präsidenten, während sich der Master mit Lucy - wie im Kino - an einer Tüte Süßigkeiten gütlich tut. Der Doctor, Martha und Jack schleichen sich in den Raum. Der Doctor will von den Plänen der Masters erfahren, indem er ihm den Schlüssel um den Hals hängt. Notfalls solle Jack das erledigen. Nachdem sich der Präsident in seiner selbstgefälligen Art den Toclafene, von denen drei erscheinen, vorgestellt hat, stellen sie fest, dass er nicht der Master ist. Der Präsident meint, auch diese Position ausfüllen zu können, wenn sie es wünschten. Doch das akzeptiern sie nicht und nun erhebt sich der Master und verkündet, dass er es sei - wobei er, einem Entertainer gleich, ein bisschen Bremborium drum herum veranstaltet. Er werde die Kontrolle übernehmen, verkündet er dem verärgerten Präsidenten, und bei ihm beginnen. Auf seine Aufforderung: "Töte ihn!" wird der Präsident von einem Toclafene pulverisiert. Entsetzen bricht aus. Der Doctor geht mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand auf den begeisterten Master zu, wird jedoch von Sicherheitskräften festgehalten. Der Master freut sich, dass sie sich endlich treffen. Der Doctor brüllt ihn an, aufzuhören. Doch der Master sieht nun auch Jack und Martha. Als Jack auf ihn zustürmen will, zieht er einen Laser Screwdriver aus der Tasche und und tötet ihn damit. Und wenn er wieder aufstünde, ergänzt er, könne er es jederzeit wiederholen. Der Doctor ermaht den Master erneut, mit all dem aufzuhören und sich zu beruhigen. Die Journalisten halten weiterhin die Kameras auf die Szenerie. Jetzt hält der Master sie mit dem Hinweis, er habe etwas Persönliches zu erledigen, davon ab. Er geht an den Doctor heran, der erneut seine Hilfe anbietet, worüber der Master nur lacht. Jetzt erklärt er, der Laser Screwdrver sei mit der Technik von Professor Lazarus ausgestattet. Wenn er jetzt doch nur den biologischen Code des Doctors hätte, tut er verzweifelt, um gleich darauf das Gefäß mit der Hand hervorzuholen. Und wenn er jetzt den Effekt von Lazarus umkehren würde, um 100 Jahre zum Beispiel... Damit hält er den Screwdriver auf den Doctor und aktiviert ihn, worauf der Doctor in Sekundenschnelle altert. Als Martha sich über den alten Mann beugt setzt der Master seinem perfiden Spiel die Krone auf und lässt Marthas Angehörige hereinführen. Doch der Doctor will erstmal nur eines, er will erfahren, wer die Toclafene sind. Voll geheuchelten Mitgefühls erwidert der Master, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit sage, würde es ihm die Herzen brechen. Jetzt melden sich die Kugeln zu Wort und fragen, ob die Maschine bereit wäre, es sei Zeit. Der Master baut sich wieder für die Kameras auf und verkündet den 'Erdlingen': "Einfach ausgedrückt, Ende der Welt. Hier kommen die Trommeln." Jetzt ist der Electropunk Song 'Voodo Child' (Rogue Traders) zu hören, die paradoxe TARDIS beginnt zu arbeiten und am Himmel über der 'Valiant' tut sich ein Spalt auf, aus dem 6 Milliarden Toclafene-Kugeln auf die Erde niedergehen. Der hochzufriedene Master befiehlt ihnen aus lauter Willkür, ein Zehntel der Menschheit zu töten. Man hört die entsetzten Rufe und Fragen der Fernsehkommentatoren, die Anwesenden schauen einander verstört an. Martha, die zuvor von Jack den Manipulator in die Hand gedrückt bekam mit der Aufforderung, von hier zu verschwinden, tut das jetzt, nachdem der Doctor ihr etwas zugeflüstert hat. Sie schaut von der vor Kugeln verdunkelten Erde hoch zur 'Valiant' und verspricht, zurückzukommen. Der Master und Lucy haben den alten Doctor zwischen sich genommen und der Master proklamiert: "So geschah es, dass die menschliche Rasse fiel und die Erde nicht mehr war. Und ich schaute hinunter auf mein neues Herrschaftsgebiet als Meister all dessen und ich sah, es war gut." Dann lächelt er den vor Entsetzen schweratmenden Doctor an. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben